


Night Five.

by Manae133033



Category: Five Nights At Freddies, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manae133033/pseuds/Manae133033
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Souda Kazuichi and you are in need of some cash, fast. A certain add catches your attention. The job seems easy, Gaurd some robots. Not bad at all. However when the power gose down you have to gaurd them the old school way, the only problem? They can't see you or you die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untitled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of rushed, i'm sorry. I really like these two things and I sugest playing Five Nights At Freddies. Just be carefull it is full of jumpscares. Like really bad ones. I hope you enjoy.

*NIGHT ONE*

You are sitting in your new chair in your new office. Your trying to fight off sleep when the phone rings. "Heya dude" Hagakure Yasuhiro calls. You recall that your old friend went missing about three weeks ago and it was a great thing to hear his voice. You were about to say so when he cut you off. "I managed to record these voice mails for ya, dude or dudette. If you are listeing to this than you took my place. Congrats, now I have to read you a legal document. Sorry bro." The recording paused and you decided to look at the cameras in the mean time. You had one hundred percent. You saw a bunny, a duck, and a bear standing in the main room. The recording picked back up. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A place where kids and grownups can be alike in a non creepy way. We are not respoiseable for death or injury, blah blah blah. That's basicly it. Oh and check on them often. When you run out of power you will have to leave the office and gaurd them the old school way. Pray to god that dosn't happen. One last thing, these guys are on a free roaming mode at night which basicly means they move around a lot. Do NOT let them catch you. They will think you are one of them and will try to stuff you into one of the leftover animal suits, which are full of wires and blades. Just be careful dude. Over and out." You run your hand's through your pink hair and bite your lip. You knew your friend had to be pulling your leg so you decide to check on them. 

The bunny was gone. You check through the other rooms. You feel your heart beat quicken as you find him. He was now in the kitchen, in the room behind the security office. You feel a light sheet of sweat cover your body. You decide to shut the doors for a bit. The time was now one a.m.. You only have seventy percent battery left. "Okay, 'sn't bad. Nothin I can't get used to." You breathe. You check the door lights to see if you can see the rabit's shadow. She is there. You stay quite and check the other door. The duck is there and on instinct you shut the door. It is only one thirty and you only have sixty percent battery left. You decide to check on the bear while you stay deadly quite. He is still there. You breathe a sigh of relife and notice that the Duck is now back in the main room. However, Freddy the bear, is not. 

The time is two a.m.. You have thirty percent battery and Freddy is still nowhere to be seen. You find him in the room next to you and shut the door. The duck is on the other side and the rabbit is on her way. You tug at the beany on your head and mutter to yourself. Your battery has drained to ten percent and the timer just now changed to three a.m.. You were going to have to go out of the room to gaurd them. Your power went out and you grabbed a flashlight. "Here I go." You whisper and head out.

You remember what your missing friend said: Do not get caught. You were walking around when you saw sevral posters. You begane to read them, while listening for footsteps. 

Three children were kidnapped this afternoon. Reports claim that they followed a man in a giant bear costume. They were led to an empty, abandoned pizzaria. The bodies were never found. The suspect was arrested. 

The date was from November 15th, 1980. "Huh," You said right has you heard it. "Bum bum bum." You hide behind a pillar in the hallway you were in as you saw it: Freddy Fazbear was up and walking. You felt a shiver run up your spine. You could hear the creepy music Freddy always played. You checked on your watch the time was four a.m. two more hours to go. You pull your beany over your hair and run back to the security room. You hide behind a counter until your watch turns to six a.m. You decided to walk to the main room to make sure they were all back. They were and they were looking at you. You watched in horror as all three heads turned at once.

*NIGHT TWO**

With a great dread in your stomach you manage to come back for your shift. You take a deep breathe and walk into the place. The phone rings and the recording plays. "Heya dude or duedette. Looks like you made it into night two. You might want to keep an eye on pirates cove tonight, along with the three animals. Just so you know as the week progresses Freddy and his friends get more active. Now each one has it's own strategy to moving: Freddy will not move unless it is absolutely dark or if you watch him to long. Bonnie, she is the rabbit in case you can't tell, likes to hang out at your door causing your battery to run low, and Chica well she sticks with Bonnie and when your battery is drained Chica will alert Freddy, So be smart. Oh and Foxy, nobody knows his strategy, so be warned. Also I heard we are getting a new animal-thing soon. How cool is that?" Hagakure asked and was cut off.

The night was actually going smoothly. Nobody had moved, and it was already four a.m. with fifty percent battery left. You smile and run your tounge along your shark like teeth. You decide to start texting your girlfriend of three months, Saionji, when you hear it. You decide to check on everyone. The three main characters are still in the same place as you switch to the hallway and see thee infamous fox run twords you. You slam the doors shut. He bangs on the door and eventually the clock strikes six. On your way out you decide to check on everything. Everyone was back in the right positions and a new poster was up on the board, 

Come one, come all. Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria is now open to the public! Everyone enjoys a good warm pizza with wonderful music! Come sit on Freddie and friend's lap and have him sing to you! Feel special! Come see our realistic animals! New animatronic's to come soon.- November 15th 1981. 

*NIGHT THREE***

You shuffled your tired feet into your office. The phone rings and a message is played. "Night three! Look at ya go. In about two more nights I will be leaving you on your own. Okay so you need to use your door lights, they will seriously help you out bro. You're almost done with this! I have to warn you, the new animatronic thing is pretty fucking creepy. Maybe you got lucky and they decided to not use it. I don't know, i'm just looking forward to quitting. It's a shitty pay job. Anyway, Foxy is a little feisty since the bite of '87." Hagakure breathed. "Anyway, goodluck!" Hagakure said as the phone line went dead. 

You took a deep breathe. You were drinking a coca-cola. Your girlfriend packed you lunch every night and she found it halierious to always pack you soda. You noticed none of them moving. The hours passed and soon you found out your power died. You sighed as you decided to continue to gaurd everything. You stumbled into the kitchen, it was pitch black. You opened the fridge only to be rewarded with emptyness. You could hear the footsteps so you got into the fridge. You could here whichever demon it was banging on the fridge. You were trying to hold out and then your clock stroke six. Another easy night. 

*NIGHT FOUR**** 

You made a mistake. You researched the bite of '87 and it was god awful. You learned that a little boy sat in Foxy's lap and he "malfunctoned". Foxy bit the five year old's face almost completely off. Then he bit a secound time and took off the whole frontal lobe. The boy survived despite everything. A beeping message awoke you from your thoughts. "Hey dude, this may be the last time I talk to you. Things are getting pretty bad for me here." Hagakure said and there was a loud blast of music. You could here something banging on the door. "Hey man, i'm going to try and hide this out. Do me a favor and check the back room when you here this. I always wondered what was back there anyway." Hagakure said as the audio finishes. 

It was three a.m.. You checked on pirate cove to make sure Foxy was still hiding, he was. Chika was in the reception room and Bonnie was outside your door. They were being hellions and already your battery was about to die. Soon it did. You packed your flashlight. You went into the back room. There, in the cornor was an animatraic robot you only noticed until now. You shined your light at it and stared in horror. It was a simple cow with familer brown eyes and hair sticking through it's ear holes. The stench of decay filled your nostrials. Hagakure. He grabbed you and dragged you into this room. All of the others were watching you. Hagakure shouved you on a table. "NO, dude. Don't do this!" You cried. All of a sudden your head was being tore to shreds from the inside out because the cow had shouved a head on you. Your body was being crammed into a suit and you felt your last breath slip away.


	2. Untitled.

*NIGHT FIVE*****

You have been chose for a job. It's at Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria. As you get ready for your job you here the phone beep. A message plays. It's your first night so you expected a helpful message introducing you to the establishment instead you recive a haunting message. "Saionji, Saioji, Saionji." It plays. You could have sworn it was saying your name and the voice was oddly familer. It is a cold, almost understanable voice that sounded like a robot. "Don't get-" The voice echos and begins to fade. You shrug your shoulders and check the survalience. In the mainroom you see five animals: A bear, a chicken, a rabbit, and two that have an odd feeling about them. The cow has hair that looks like someone had crammed it into the machine's ears and one of those cute robots with a sqaure head. You could have swore his familer pink eyes were shedding tears and that he had blood dripping from his mouth. Oh well, you would do any type of job if you could find your missing boyfriend.


End file.
